


matching tattoos

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tattoos, i have diabetes now, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata decide to get matching tattoos after a particularly satisfying victory... only Hinata really didn't count on how much it would hurt.





	matching tattoos

“Kageyama… I’m not so sure about this anymore.“ Hinata stared at the burly man readying his tattoo gun anxiously, feeling a lump starting to form in his throat. That familiar churning sensation he got before a game made his stomach feel like it was twisted into several knots as he held the arms of the chair with a white-knuckled grip.

Beside him, Kageyama looked less calm and composed than usual, but he was still wearing his typical irritated scowl. “What do you mean? This was _your_ idea, dumbass. Besides, we already paid. It’s too late to back out now.” He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Hinata.

“I— I guess you’re right…” He tried to take a deep breath, focusing on the tips of his sneakers in an attempt to forget his nervousness. He _had_ been the one to suggest they get matching tattoos, but he’d been so happy about their recent victory, he hadn’t considered the pain or the _needles_.

Of course, they’d only been there for ten minutes, so it was too early to quit now. Besides, Hinata couldn’t let Bakageyama show him up, either. If stupid Tsukishima ever found out, neither of them would let him live it down, especially since it had been _his_ idea in the first place.

There was no other choice but to square up and take it like a man. After all, how bad could it really hurt? He’d seen people with their whole body covered, so it couldn’t have been _that_ terrible...

“Are you ready?” the man asked him, the needle tip blackened with ink and the gun whirring sinisterly, ready to go.

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to speak, but somehow he managed a tight nod, and the tattoo artist positioned himself over his left arm: the spot they’d picked for their tattoos. The whole time he spent waiting for the first stab of pain, Hinata kept telling himself over and over again that it was a small tattoo: it would be over quick, and then they could go get some lunch. Kageyama had promised to take him wherever he wanted to go. They could even get Tamago gohan.

But none of that mattered when the needle hit his skin. Hinata barely managed to hold back a loud yelp of pain as his fingers tightened against the chair so much he thought his knuckles might burst open from the pressure. Despite his best efforts, a slight whimper escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Ka—Kageyama, I feel sick… I d-don’t want to do it anymore…”

The pain was so bad, he was sure he would either scream or pass out any second now. It was as if his arm was being fried like an egg, which was not at all a pleasant feeling. He was sure he was bawling like a baby, but it was the only thing he could manage to do.

“You idiot...” Cool fingers grasped his tightly from the opposite chair and Hinata’s eyes startled open, a few new tears escaping as he blinked. Kageyama glared back at him, gritting his teeth as another tattoo artist worked on his right arm. “Don’t cry, stupid. Just… don’t think about it. Squeeze my hand if it hurts.”

“O-okay.” Hinata sniffled, trying to stop himself from blubbering like a baby as he focused solely on Kageyama’s calming touch, squeezing his hand as hard as he could. It made the nauseating feeling in his chest subside and he was finally able to calm down a little, taking deep, even breaths.

It wasn’t so bad anymore, with Kageyama there. Firmly grasping his hand, Hinata felt a lot better—reassured that they were in this together. And with that thought, it was over in no time. As soon as their tattoos had been covered with gauze and wrapped up, Hinata found himself back on the street, walking towards his favorite restaurant with Kageyama.

Their tattoos—small volleyballs with their jersey numbers—lay hidden underneath the bandages. Hinata felt himself blush and stared at the ground realizing their hands were still linked. “Hey, K-Kageyama, um… thanks for doing that with me. I don’t— I don’t think I could’ve done it without you there…”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama squeezed his hand and looked away as Hinata glanced up at him, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck. “Don’t mention it…”

He paused and gave Hinata one of his few earnest looks. His eyes shone like the sea. “Remember what I said? As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”


End file.
